marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Erik Lehnsherr (Earth-11052)
"Strategy X" | Last = X-Men: Evolution "Ascension (Part 2)" | HistoryText = Before the series The earliest time we see Magneto, he is a young boy in a Polish concentration camp during World War 2 and goes by the name of Erik Lehnsherr. His mutant powers have already manifest at this time: when Wolverine and Captain America liberate the camp, Erik helps them by using his powers to repulse three grenades that had been thrown at the escapees. Only Wolverine witnesses this."Operation Rebirth" Some time after this he adopted the name Magnus, met Charles Xavier, and then became an ardent supporter of mutant supremacy as Magneto. He also recruited Mystique as his second-in-command, and produced two twin children by an unknown mother: Pietro and Wanda Maximoff. The details of these events are unknown. At some point, Magneto and Mystique established a DNA lab in a castle. While there, Magneto was responsible for turning Mystique's newborn son Kurt's skin blue and fuzzy. Mystique, horrified, flees with Kurt but is chased down by Magneto and a pack of wolves. When one wolf snaps at her, Mystique accidentally loses Kurt over a bridge."Shadowed Past" When asked what exactly Magneto had done to baby Kurt in "Shadowed Past", head writer and producer Greg Johnson said "The way we see it, Magneto experimented on him in an attempt to trigger the X-Gene, and succeeded."''http://x-men.toonzone.net/qagreg2.php A few years later, he had his young daughter Wanda committed to a mental asylum. He and Pietro watched from across the street as Wanda was dragged away by orderlies, screaming."Hex Factor" When asked about what specific event led Magneto to institutionalizing Wanda, Greg Johnson stated that ''"There was no specific event, it was just years of him trying to handle a hostile, out of control child whose powers were promising to be very destructive if he didn't get her put away." Season 1 During the show's first season Magneto is a shadowy, mysterious manipulator. Except for Xavier, and later Wolverine, none of the X-Men know about his existence. He initially acts through his agent Mystique, who is currently the principal (Principal Darkholme) of Bayville High School. He instructs her to gather mutants to his cause, to which end she recruits Toad, Avalanche, Blob, and Rogue (although Rogue later leaves to join the X-Men). She forms these mutants into a team, the Brotherhood of Bayville, and also lodges them in a nearby boarding house. He also tells her specifically to recruit Pietro Maximoff, with whom he has a strained relationship. Pietro agrees to join the Brotherhood when Magneto breaks him out of jail."Speed & Spyke" Subsequently, Pietro occasionally acts as a spy within the Brotherhood house, working for Magneto without Mystique's knowledge (for example, when Mystique attempts to reconcile with her son Kurt, now the X-Man known as Nightcrawler). In the season finale, Magneto becomes a more direct threat. He approaches Alex Masters (secretly the brother of X-Man Cyclops) in Hawaii and uses him to sway Cyclops to his cause. He also pits the Brotherhood (and Sabertooth) against the X-Men in a series of duels, then brings the winners (and Charles Xavier) to Asteroid M to form a new elite society - those that will not join him willingly (such as Xavier, Jean Grey, Rogue, and Storm) he places in stasis. "The Cauldron I" Using a special chamber powered by the Crimson Gem of Cyttorak, he enhances the mutant abilities of Sabertooth, Cyclops and Alex (now named Havok) - it is implied that Magneto's power is already fully advanced. Meanwhile, Mystique becomes bitter at having not been brought to Asteroid M, despite all the sacrifices she had made for Magneto. Scorned, she helps the remaining X-Men (including Wolverine) to reach Asteroid M and destroy it. Magneto's captives are rescued and Cyclops and Havok are convinced that Magneto has been using them all along. The Asteroid crashes to the ground, but Magneto manages to escape."The Cauldron II" Seasons 2 to 4 Mystique's vendetta against Magneto lasts throughout the second season. In the second season, Magneto personally recruits a new team, he Acolytes, de-ages himself using the same technology that created Captain America, and finally reveals the existence of mutants to the public after the X-Men and Brotherhood fight off a Sentinel which was meant to destroy every mutant known. In this time is daughter Wanda is introduced, who hates Magneto for abandoning her as a child an leaving her in a mental asylum. She hunts him down relentlessly until he uses the mutant Mastermind to change her memories, paiting him in a new light. In the third and fourth seasons of the show, Magneto dedicated himself to preventing the awakening of the mutant Apocalypse, although all his attempts fail and upon Apocalypse's awakening he is transformed into one of his Four Horsemen after he is thought to have been killed by Apocalypse. He is freed of this enslavement in the final episode Ascension (Part 2), and is last seen being helped by his two children. In the final moments of the episode, Charles Xavier reveals that he witnessed the future in the mind of Apocalypse, and among the visions he saw Magneto becoming an ally of the X-Men and training the New Mutants, like he did in the comics. | Powers = See Magneto (Erik Magnus Lehnsherr) (Earth-616)#Powers | Abilities = See Magneto (Erik Magnus Lehnsherr) (Earth-616)#Abilities | Strength = Unknown, although it is possible that his rejuvenation in the "Rebirth" chamber increased his strength as it did for Captain America. | Weaknesses = None known | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = Magneto's voice was provided by Christopher Judge, who is more famous for playing the alien Teal'c in Stargate SG-1. In the flashback scene in "Operation Rebirth", the young Erik Lehnsherr was voiced by Brad Swaile, who also voiced Nightcrawler on the series. | Trivia = }}